


Beach

by saeranchoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeranchoi/pseuds/saeranchoi
Summary: #mmrarepairweek is a Thing soo i’ve decided to get back into writing! this is my first fic ever for mystic messenger, and it’s for @mmrarepairweek [tumblr/twitter], day 1. i chose to write for the vacation prompt :’)there’s no real plot to this one, it’s more just taking you for a ride in a snippet of their day, written from saeran’s point of view.please leave comments/feedback! i enjoy hearing what other's have to say :'D





	Beach

**Text--**

          **To:** Saeran

          **From:** Zen

_grab a towel and some spf 50 i’m bringing you to the beach!!!_

 

         Saeran sighed deeply as he read the text again, looking up the weather for today.

 

          **[** _Sunny with a zero percent chance of rain!_ **]**

 

         He exhales loudly as he realizes the perfect weather will mean _people._  

 

          _What am I even supposed to wear?_  he thinks bitterly. 

 

         Riffling through the various shades of beige Saeyoung stocked up for him, he knows he won’t find a swimsuit but he can't even find a tank top or shorts anymore. Saeran's old wardrobe from Mint Eye was tossed out with his freedom to leave the house without permission, and since he wasn't even asked to tag along for clothes shopping, he's stuck with drawers full of things he hates.

 

**Text--**

          **To:** Zen  
          **From:** Saeran

_i have nothing to wear!!_

 

         He doesn't want to come off as ungrateful that he was given new clothes, but this is Zen; he wants to dress at least semi-decently.

 

         Zen and himself have been flirting around the idea of going on a date for a little over a week now, and Saeran feels like this is going to turn into a date whether he wants it to be an official one or not. And he wants to look good for it.

 

**Text--**

          **To:** Saeran  
          **From:** Zen

_????? i can lend you a pair of swim trunks if you need those!_

 

         Saeran's face flushes as he reads the text. They haven't gone on one date yet, but Zen's already attempting to escalate they're intimacy by sharing clothes?!

 

**Text--**

        **To:** Zen  
        **From:** Saeran

_i can't wear your clothes!!!!!!!_

 

        By the time he sends the text back, he's managed to raise the importance of sharing clothes to a first tier relationship occurrence, and has equated sharing swim trunks to sharing boxers. That thought brings his face to a new level of red; the color would put his natural hair to shame

 

        The three dots informing him that Zen is typing make his heart beat ever quicker.

 

**Text--**

        **To:** Saeran  
        **From:** Zen

 

_i don't have an issue with it! i bought a few new ones in preparation, so i can bring you one of those ;)_

 

         Zen's known to him now as someone who makes sudden plans, so finding out he definitely thought this through before inviting Saeran along, makes his earlier thought that this is a date more prominent.

 

**Text--**

          **To:** Zen  
        **From:** Saeran

_if you knew why did you not tell me so i could shop for proper attire?_

 

**Text--**

        **To:** Saeran  
        **From:** Zen

_because then it wouldn't be a surprise?_

 

         "He says this as if it was supposed to be obvious!" Saeran exclaims to no one, flopping back on his bed.

 

          "What?" he hears Saeyoung ask. The walls are thick and nearly soundproof but if he doesn't shut his door the full way, doesn't hear the knob click, it's essentially the same as leaving it wide open.

 

           Saeran sighs.

 

           "How long have you known Zen was planning on taking me out?" Saeran asks, socked feet muffling his steps as he opens his bedroom door. Saeyoung always knows at least an hour before he himself does that Zen's planning on bringing him out somewhere; it's part of The Agreement.

 

           Saeyoung appears to think deeply about this and Saeran feels the irritation build because he knows his brother has known for awhile.

 

           "I believe he asked about the beach a few days back," he finally answers nonchalantly. As if a few days' notice wouldn't have been anything to Saeran.

 

           "I have nothing to wear, Luciel." Saeran pulls out the name he's come to only use when he's not happy with Saeyoung.

 

            It's Saeyoung's turn to sigh.

 

            "Saeran, he wanted to surprise you. It's not a big deal."

 

          Saeran's about had it with other people deciding what is or isn't a big deal for him. Saeyoung has been pulling it on him for months; Yoosung pulled it on him after somehow mistaking him for Saeyoung and grabbing his hand (he'd felt like he'd been burned and yanked it away). Zen and Jumin are the only two, actually, who haven't tried to tell him that something he reacts negatively too isn't a big deal.

 

          "You need to stop deciding for me what is or isn't a big deal, brother. Now, excuse me, I have an outfit to pull together before Zen gets here." Part of him hopes Saeyoung followed too closely and got mildly hurt when he slammed the door.

 

           He knows he's being childish about this, but he's never been on a date, or anything that could be confused as one, and he's nervous. His phone blinks from his bed, telling him he has at least one unread text. Or seven, he sees when he unlocks his phone. All from Zen.

 

**Text--**

            **To:** Saeran  
            **From:** Zen

_saeran?_

_i hope you're okay with it?_

_saeyoung said you wouldn’t mind going to the beach_

_if you're not we can do something else, i don't mind! jaehee and mc's cafe is always a nice outing_

_or we could go somewhere else? the movie theatre is playing old ghibli movies_

_hm_

_well! i'll be there in about twenty minutes... we can decide then what we're doing okay!_

 

          The last text was sent five minutes ago, so he has less time to get ready now.

 

          Frustrated, he throws on a plain, cream colored short sleeved shirt and dark grey pants. It's an ugly outfit. He knows this. The shoes, these white nurse clog-type shoes, make it all the more horrid to him, but it's the best he can do with what's available.

 

           The mirror on his wall lets him know his hair is sticking up in all the wrong ways. He's just picked up his comb when he hears the warning that someone's at the door. Frantic, he puts the comb down, choosing to finger through his hair instead and hope it looks okay.

 

           "Can you get the door, brooooother~?" Saeyoung sings, just as the second warning blares, informing them again of a person at the door. This time it's followed by a few knocks.

 

          Mildly irritated at Saeyoung's blatant payback for getting the door slammed in his face, Saeran fast walks to the door to unlock it, only to remember--

 

           "Hey assface, I can't unlock the door! My prints aren't authorized!"

 

           "Yes they aaaare~"

 

           Rolling his eyes, he tests the print scanner. He's shocked when the screen clearly states: Access Granted.

 

           In all his months living here, that screen has only ever had red lettering that read: Access Denied. He'd tried, again and again, for weeks before accepting he was yet in another situation where he was locked in a house, unable to leave without permission.

 

            He wants this to be a permanent change, but he’s not allowing himself to give into hoping just yet.

 

           The door makes a bunch of clicking noises, and all it's locks quickly unlatch, allowing Zen to come in. Instead, however, Zen continues to stand at the top of the stairwell.

 

           "C'mon! We have places to be, bro!" Zen says, before walking away, judging by the sound of his footsteps.

 

            _You could’ve at least come in for a moment,_  he thinks.

 

         Saeran wishes he could've gotten at least a teeny peek at Zen before he disappeared, just to see if he himself is dressed semi-appropriately.

 

         The metal walls echo his footsteps as he makes way up the stairs. There's a warm breeze that's tunneling down, ruffling his hair along the way. For most anyone he's sure this would be a beautiful day.

 

          But the moment he gets out and makes sure the heavy door is securely shut, one glance at the sky makes him want to go back. It's not a beautiful day for him.

 

          "No clouds," he mutters under his breath. He doesn't want to look disappointed, but he sure feels it.

 

          "Saeran?" Zen's voice comes from just around a bush. "C'mon!"

 

          As he approaches Zen, one glance at the man in front of him tells him he was all wrong about the outfit, and he forgot the only two things Zen did tell him to grab.

 

          Before he even gets to express his worries, however, Zen, in all his beach-ready dress, speaks first.

 

          "I got dressed in a 'just in case' manner, we don't actually have to go to the beach." His voice is smooth to Saeran's ears, much like his words are to Saeran's worries.

 

           "O-okay, if you're sure," Saeran's trying not to openly stare, but Zen's in a tight white tank top, where every muscle is perfectly visible, and his grey and white swim trunks leave little to the imagination.

 

           Saeran swallows thickly, turning his eye's attention to anywhere but Zen.

 

            He can, however, still hear the smirk in Zen's voice as he answers Saeran. "I'm positive! Now, I grabbed a cab instead of my bike today, so just tell me where we're going and I'll give the driver our destination."

 

            "I uh, didn't grab sunscreen. Or a towel."

 

            "That's okay! Like I said, we-"

 

            "I'd like to go the beach, though."

 

            Saeran's about as surprised as Zen appears to be as that leaves his mouth. He knows why it did, he's never been to a beach, never smelled the water or felt the hot sand beneath his feet. He just wasn't sure why he hadn't said it earlier, and was instead planning on settling for the cafe or a movie seeing as he caused a ripple Zen's plans already.

 

             Zen's quirked eyebrow and tilted head clued him in that Zen is apparently wondering a similar question of "why didn't you say so earlier."

 

             "I just. I don't have a towel to bring to a beach. Or sunscreen. Saeyoung never leaves the house to spend too much time outside, so it's. Not a necessity for him."

 

              Zen hums in understanding, but doesn't say anything else, just motions for Saeran to follow.

 

             Saeran's heart beat picks back up but in a different way now, his ears go a little fuzzy and his eyesight blurs just enough to notice. He wishes his reactions to less than pleasant interactions weren't to panic and be scared, to have his flight instinct turn on in him. He has to stop and breathe deeply to allow himself to get a grip of reality, repeating what his therapist had told him to: "You are safe. You are not in danger."

 

            His skin prickles where Zen's decided to touch his arm.

 

            "I'm not upset. I only wish I would've known so I could've grabbed another towel." Zen's voice is deep and hushed; it delivers an instant calming affect. Saeran's glad he let Zen know about his panic responses to even the smallest signs of disagreement.

 

            He chooses not to say anything, though, and just nods his head to let Zen know he's heard him.

 

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            They made a quick stop to pick up another towel and an umbrella, and not too long after arrived at the local beach.

 

            Saeran was right. There were too many people; the crowd was huge, covering nearly the whole beach. He wanted nothing to do with this.

 

            "Are you okay with this?" Zen appears at his side, holding two bags of stuff plus a rather large beach umbrella.

 

             He doesn't have an answer. He's not okay with the sheer volume of people spread across the sand, but he is okay with spending time with Zen here.

 

             "I'll let you know when I'm not?" He offers as a compromise.

 

             "Okay."

 

              Zen leads the way, weaving in-between people and glancing around for a clear spot. Saeran's too closely following him, giving himself little to no time to react if Zen has to abruptly stop. He's looking down to make sure he doesn't step on the back of Zen's shoes. He doesn't want to look around. He doesn't want to see the people they're weaving in-between.

 

             "Ah! Perfect." Zen jogs over to a shaded area. It's far off from the water and the crowd is exceptionally smaller.

 

              Zen sets up their little area, putting the towels down and leaving about a foot between them. The umbrella is no longer needed thanks to the maple leaves above them.

 

              Saeran settles in on the bright pink and purple towel Zen bought, crossing his legs underneath him and looking out to the water. He can't smell the water over the scent of someone barbecuing. The sand proves quickly to be highly annoying and he's realizing it truly does get everywhere. The constant chatter still makes it's way over to where they're sitting.

 

               A deep sigh makes it's way out. He turns to look at Zen, wanting to complain already but can't find it in him to. Zen doesn't look peaceful, but he does look like he's enjoying himself nonetheless.

 

               Saeran hopes to be this peaceful around people someday.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> again, please leave a comment telling me about your thoughts! all authors love to hear what you have to say, even if it's helpfully and respectfully critical of their work, myself included :')


End file.
